My I
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: "Tu étais mon avenir, J'étais ton passé. [ . . . ] Tu m'as protégé, Je t'ai désiré." - "My I", Jun & The8 (Seventeen)


Assis confortablement dans son siège, le cino-canadien se saisit de l'enveloppe scellée se trouvant dans une poche interne de son manteau qu'il n'a pas retiré. Avant de l'ouvrir, il prend le temps d'admirer le fin tracé des lettres formant son nom à l'avant de cette dernière. "Wu Yifan" semblait avoir été écrit avec beaucoup d'application.

Stoppant sa contemplation, un discret sourire aux lèvres, il ouvre avec attention l'enveloppe, ne souhaitant nullement l'abîmer. Il constate alors qu'à l'intérieur se trouve un petit post-it de couleur verte, qu'il prend et lit immédiatement.

"J _'espère que tu as respecté ma demande lorsque je t'ai remis cette lettre, et que tu ne l'a ouverte qu'une fois dans cet avion qui te ramène en Chine, loin d'EXO, loin de moi..._

 _\- Tao_ "

La formulation de son cadet lui fait perdre son sourire. " **Loin de moi...** ", son cœur se serre. Bien que cela ne soit qu'un petit bout de papier sur lequel sont inscrits des mots, Yifan à l'impression que toute la tristesse de son cadet y est concentrée.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants pour empêcher ceux ci de se remplir de larmes qu'il contient depuis déjà quelques temps, le jeune blond attends que l'envie de pleurer s'éloigne. Une fois qu'il se sent mieux, il reprend l'enveloppe pour récupérer la lettre, soigneusement pliée. L'appréhension se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son ventre, devenant une boule pesante et désagréable. Il a peur de ce que contient cette lettre, peur des mots qui y sont écrits, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de commencer à lire :

" _Cher Kris,_

 _Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai écris une lettre... Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, ni les gestes. La communication et moi, nous ne sommes pas compatibles, à mon plus grand désespoir._

 _Mais parce que c'est important pour moi, de te dire certaines choses, je vais faire de mon mieux dans cette lettre !_ "

La pensée que son cadet est mignon traverse son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, tout comme les mots qui franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres : " **Tellement adorable...** "

Surprenant le regard intrigué de son voisin, il marmonne ce qui ressemble à des excuses puis décide de reprendre rapidement sa lecture afin de ne pas divaguer à nouveau.

" _ **WE ARE ONE !**_

 _C'est ce que l'on criait tous ensembles, à douze. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que tu quitte le groupe, peut-on encore dire cela ? Nous avons tous pleurer quand tu nous a annoncé que tu allais partir... Mais je sais que tu avais envie de pleurer toi aussi. Tes yeux étaient tout brillants quand tu nous l'a dit..._

 _ **Ce jour là, tes yeux ont parlé bien plus que tu n'as pu le faire depuis que l'on se connait.**_ "

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour relire cette dernière phrase. Que voulait-il bien vouloir dire par là ? Qu'il ne parlait pas assez ? Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement des nombreuses fois où le jeune chinois et lui avaient passés des heures à parler ensembles.

" _Tu dois certainement faire une tête très drôle à voir après avoir lu ma précédente phrase. Je ne répondrais cependant pas à la question que tu dois actuellement être en train de te poser._ "

Un faible grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres " **Il se fiche de moi s'est ça ?!** "

Un léger rire se fit entendre à côté de lui, lui faisant tourner la tête. C'était son voisin, qui semblait lui aussi rire de lui. " **Décidément... Suis je si drôle que cela ?** " L'homme à côté de lui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole. " **Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais cette lettre semble vous mettre dans tous vos états. Est-elle écrite par votre compagnon ?** " Le cino-canadien fixe de ses yeux désormais grand ouverts son voisin, qui se met à rire de plus belle avant de reprendre " **Est ce le fait que j'utilise le mot** **compagnon** **qui vous choque autant ?** " Kris le corrige rapidement, lui expliquant que la lettre lui vient d'un de ses amis les plus proches. L'homme à ses côtés ne semble pas convaincu par la définition que le blond lui a fait de l'auteur de la lettre, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaires et le laisse retourner à sa lecture.

" _Pour entrer enfin dans le vif du sujet de cette lettre, je tenais tout d'abord à te remercier. Pour tout ce que à fait pour le groupe, pour moi._ _ **Tu**_ _as toujours été celui qui a le plus pris soin de moi, qui_ _ **m'a protégé**_ _. Tu as toujours été patient avec moi, malgré les caprices que je pouvais te faire... Tu sais, je t'ai toujours admiré Kris-gégé. Tu étais mon pilier dans le groupe, la personne sur qui je pouvais compter en permanence, la main qui m'aidait autant à avancer qu'à me rattraper en cas d'erreurs..._ "

Le plus jeune lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots au début de sa lettre. Pourtant plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus l'ancien leader ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire.

" _J'ai discuté avec les autres membres tu sais ? De ton départ... Tu étais en train de faire tes valises._

 _Personne ne t'en veux. Et je sais que c'est pourtant ce que tu penses. On comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à couper ton contrat avec l'agence. C'est légitime, et même si ça ne l'était pas, qui sommes nous pour émettre un jugement ?_ "

À nouveau le brun avait réussi à anticiper ses pensées avec facilité. C'était totalement déstabilisant pour lui.

" **Vous étiez et êtes toujours ma famille Tao...** " la réponse à la question de ce dernier dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres dans un murmure que capta à nouveau son voisin, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

" _EXO est une famille pas vrai ? Alors, même si tu es loin de nous, tu continuera d'en faire parti. La distance géographique n'efface pas les liens que l'on entretient, pas vrai ?_ "

La suite de la lettre avait été raturé plusieurs fois, l'empêchant de lire correctement ce que son cadet avait écrit. Il ne parvenait qu'à reconnaître quelques mots, tel «temps», «amitié» et «peur».

" _Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Kris-gé. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je le regretterai toute ma vie, et surtout... Je n'oserai plus jamais le faire alors, s'il te plaît. Lis ce qu'il va suivre jusqu'au bout._ "

Kris jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre, se faisant ainsi une idée de ce qui lui restait à lire.

" _Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, tu sais que tu comptes énormément pour moi, pas vrai ? Grâce à toi, j'ai pu améliorer mon coréen et mon rap mais aussi avoir plus confiance en moi (même si Kai et Sehun continu de se moquer de moi quand j'ai peur) ! Tu m'as aidé de milles et une façon. Et ... J'ai peur. Peur de briser avec mes mots tout ce que l'on a pu construire ensembles, pourtant je me dois de te le dire._ _ **Je t'ai désiré**_ _. Et te désire encore aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas si innocent que tu le crois..._ "

Kris s'arrêta de lire, choqué des mots de son maknae. La phrase était écrite en gras, comme si elle le brun avait repassé plusieurs fois son stylo dessus.

" _Me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Tu es si beau... Alors que moi je ne suis rien._ "

" **C'est absolument faux bon sang !** " s'énerve le grand blond. Les mots écrits par son ancien camarade de chambre, il a le sentiment que ce sont les siens. Lui aussi, de nombreuses fois, il a pensé ainsi. Comparant son corps à celui d'athlète de Tao, forgé par ses nombreuses heures de Wushu ainsi que celles de danse. Obnubilé par le papier qu'il tient entre ses mains, il en oublie son voisin, qui curieux comme il est, ne peut s'empêcher de lire discrètement le contenu de la lettre.

" _Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tous les moments que nous passions ensembles renforçaient les sentiments que je nourris à ton égard. Souvent, je me suis imaginé que_ _ **tu étais mon avenir**_ _, que notre relation pourrais un jour devenir autre chose que de l'amitié. Mais tout cela était bien utopique n'est ce pas ?_ "

Il avait besoin de faire une pause. C'était bien trop d'informations pour lui. " **Ça va aller ?** " Kris tourna sa tête vers son voisin, qui l'observait avec inquiétude. " **J'ai besoin d'aller rafraîchir mon visage. Cela ne vous dérange pas de surveiller mes affaires ?** " L'homme accepta directement sa demande, conscient que le blond avait réellement besoin de s'éloigner un peu de la lettre avant de pouvoir la finir.

Bien que curieux, celui restant ne toucha pas la lettre, préférant la lire en présence du destinataire. Il attendit donc pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Kris revienne s'asseoir à sa place, son visage ayant reprit ses couleurs naturelles. " **Je vous remercie.** " L'homme aux cheveux auburn lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant et compatissant.

Reprenant la lettre de Tao dans ses mains, l'ancien leader se lance dans la lecture des quelques lignes qu'il reste.

" _Désormais, il est trop tard pour une relation entre nous, si tant est qu'elle ait eu une chance d'exister un jour ..._

 _Je t'en pries ne me déteste pas pour ce que je viens de t'avouer. Je tiens énormément à toi, en tant qu'ami, en tant que confident et leader..._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu dises que_ _ **je suis ton passé**_ _..._ "

Les mains du grand blond serraient la feuilles en tremblant. Les mots du maknae le touchait énormément, faisant écho à ses propres sentiments.

Lui aussi aimait le plus jeune, lui aussi avait souhaité être l'avenir de l'autre et le souhaitait toujours malgré tout. " **Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me le dit que maintenant alors que je pars...?** " La boule auparavant dans son ventre avait migré et était allé entourer son cœur, lui faisant à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux.

Son vis à vis, voyant cela ne pu s'empêcher de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. " **Ce n'est pas parce que vous partez que ce n'est plus possible... Si vos sentiments sont réciproques, alors vous pouvez être ensembles.** "

" _Si un jour... Il s'avérait que mes sentiments soient réciproques -même si j'ai peur d'espoir-, alors... Sache que je ferais tout pour que l'on soit à nouveau réunis. J'ai besoin de toi Kris, je t'aime._

 _-Huang Zitao._

 _PS: J'espère que ta carrière de chanteur solo te permettra de t'épanouir pleinement. Avec les autres, je suivrais les actualités te concernant !_ "

" **Vous voyez ? Peut être que pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible. Mais qui sait ! Dans quelques mois ou quelques années, vous serez peut être à nouveau réunis. Ensembles**."

Et cet inconnu dans l'avion n'avait pas cru si bien dire.

Un an plus tard, un jeune garçon aux cheveux nouvellement rouges l'avait rejoint dans son pays natal.

Tao avait tenu parole, il l'avait rejoint dès qu'il avait répondu à sa lettre, ainsi qu'à ses sentiments.


End file.
